


The Name Of Belmont

by EternalHope7



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark, Dark Trevor Belmont, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disturbing Themes, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Grooming, Hatred, Hurt/Comfort, Look At Those Tags People, M/M, Murder, OP Dracula, Obsession, Out Of Character Dracula, Possessive Behavior, Slow To Update, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope7/pseuds/EternalHope7
Summary: Leon Belmont is the first creature to not be afraid of Dracula. Instead of killing the man, the vampire takes his little fascination to bed.Much to Dracula's delight, the human's descendants continue his fearless legacy.
Relationships: Dracula/Belmonts, Dracula/Leon Belmont, Dracula/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Dracula paid little attention when the human that would change his life first arrived in the vampire's lands. Livestock moved around all the time. What did one more little creature matter? It was the muted whispers of his court that finally caught the man's attention. From them he learned that this newly arrived animal was different from the others. Not dull or fearful - quick and determined. For the first time in his long life Dracula felt a touch of interest. What kind of human could make his court fidget like this? When news came that the creature was slowly but surely making its way towards the castle Dracula dismissed the other vampires and kept his home where it was. The thought of moving it had briefly occurred to him. Could he make the little livestock follow after him? Curiosity had outweighed his inclination towards toying with the thing.

The creature finally arrived four nights later. It had the gall to let itself inside. Dracula watched from the shadows as the thing walked through his halls. When the creature reached his throne room Dracula darted out to tear its throat out. Instead of slicing through flesh his nails swung through empty air. The little thing had _avoided him_. It then tried to stab him through the stomach. He batted the sword away and wrapped a hand around the back of the creature's neck. Nails dug into pale skin as he yanked the creature close. It looked up at him with fearless eyes. No one had ever looked at him like that. The livestock always cried out in terror as he tore through them. The vampires liked to put on braver masks, but all he had to do was show his teeth to expose their cowardly natures. Dracula let his teeth lengthen as his lips pulled back. He let out a low snarl as he leaned in close to watch the little livestock's expression. Determination would give way to fear. It would pale and beat at him just like the rest of its kind. He waited. The little thing merely glared up at him.

" _Do it_ ," the creature hissed in a smoothly accented voice. It would dare challenge him? To kill it? He pressed his lips to the human's throat. In the face of that still unflinching lack of fear, Dracula kissed where he would have bitten. Taken by surprise, the human froze. Blue eyes widened. The vampire easily swept him into long arms. Dracula's bed was but a few quick steps away. So light. So fragile. Why had the human ever thought he had a chance? When Dracula tore that silly, useless armor off the thing he expected to finally see fear. What he didn't expect was for it to surge up and kiss him back. So began a different kind of fight. It was easy to dominate the creature. To pull gasps and moans from him as the vampire groaned at the human's heat. How long had it been since he'd lain with someone? Dracula couldn't remember. It didn't matter. In the shadowy room all that did were those fearless eyes. When he brought the man to climax and followed soon after, Dracula leaned back to admire his work. The human's sweat drenched blond hair stood out sharply against his still flushed cheeks.

"Tell me your name." He ordered.

"Leon," the human said after he'd caught his breath. "Leon Belmont." For the first time in his long life the vampire let a human leave his castle alive. When the two next met Leon tried to drive a wooden stake through Dracula's heart. The vampire chuckled as he caught the man's wrist and swept down to kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

The two developed an exchange of sorts. They finely tuned their skills against each other. Through Dracula, Leon expanded his skills. Through Leon, Dracula rediscovered carnal cravings. After their battles the vampire devoted himself to learning everything about his human. A map of the man's body. What made him whimper; what made him cry out. With every meeting Leon would become faster, more precise; more challenging. And after each victory he had over the human, Dracula would descend on him to coax the man to new heights of pleasure. It was as arrangement both found advantageous.

The same could not be said for the other vampires in Dracula's lands, for he was not the only creature of the night the human fought. Fledgling broods that encroached on livestock cities disappeared. An overzealous sire was found dismembered; her head was never recovered. The court muttered amongst themselves. Their uneasiness grew. No blood creature had ever fought back _successfully._ Dracula had listened from the shadows as a hunting group was assembled and dispatched. He’d left his castle behind to follow after them. The little group intercepted Leon a mile out from Dracula’s home. The vampire lightly landed on the thick tree branches above them. Ahead was a small clearing. The fight had already started. He was mildly surprised to discover that the man had a traveling companion. The difference between them was obvious. Dracula had taught Leon grace - his movements flowed together as he cut hands and arms off. The other human’s moves were brutish by comparison. Hard blows with the creature’s full force behind every cut. Crude enough that the surviving vampires focused in on it instead of Belmont.

The last survivor disappeared in a dark streak. Fast enough to seemingly disappear from human sight but not nearly quick enough for Dracula to lose track of. It swept around Leon and reappeared behind the other human. Clawed hands reached for that unguarded neck. Leon turned and with practiced ease cut the vampire’s head from its shoulders.

“Bloody Hell, Leon.” The other human stared down at night creature in shock. “I did not think the blood suckers could be so fast.” The blond chuckled as he began to wipe the blood of his blade.

“You should see Dracula. Fighting him is like facing the wind.”

“An apt comparison,” the vampire said. Both humans startled and looked to where he stood. The other man squinted up at him.

“Leon, is that...?” Dracula descended to land before them. He towered over the new creature and looked at it with only passing interest.

“What is this?” He asked Leon.

“ _Who_ is this.” The blond corrected him. Dracula merely cocked an eyebrow. “Dracula, this is Trefor. Trefor, this is Dracula.”

“No.” The other human put its hands up and shook its head. “I am not doing this.”

“Trefor?”

“You. _Him_. I am not getting between that.” The creature backed away from them both. It was careful not to turn its back on the vampire. Mm, smarter than it looked. Leon watched in innocent confusion as his fellow human left them. Dracula let his claws lengthen.

“I believe that it’s time that we worked on your stances,” the vampire told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Days and nights passed. Livestock moved about as vampires came and left Wallachia. Dracula’s council returned to their own lands. He ignored their confused whispers as they left. What did it matter that they couldn’t understand his fascination with the human? Time went on. Leon learned under the vampire's precise tutelage and grew with every encounter. Not enough to be an actual threat, Dracula knew the man would have had to live several lifetimes before he became skilled enough to land a blow on the vampire, but it was still somewhat charming to watch him improve.

After some time Leon took a wife. A female from some outlying village. Dracula felt no jealousy. It was only natural that the man would seek human companionship. He would still have Belmont for himself during their nightly battles, and have him he did. 

The vampire only felt the smallest touch of intrigue upon hearing that one of his forests had become dark as night even in the day. Some lone member of his species had made that place its home. That it could use magic to blacken the sky was more interesting than the identity of the creature. His scouts recounted a dark, teeming forest. A little human had followed after the vampire. A few stragglers from Hell had joined their meager power to the new arrival. Something hoping to rival him, perhaps? Dracula had felt a moment of amusement. How... cute. Dracula had pushed the reports aside and gone back to reading. He hadn't thought much of it until Belmont and his wife vanished from their home.


	4. Chapter 4

Dracula had been less than impressed. A gloomy little forest. An old stone castle. Traversing it had taken only a matter of seconds. The vampire had seen sword marks throughout the chambers along with strange, thin markings. Leon's sword, but what else? Dracula had felt his displeasure grow. Sharpen into a pointed anger he intended to use. Use it he did when he finally found the two of them. Both Leon and the vampire were barely standing. It was a simple thing to flash forward and knock the insolent creature away. Take it by the neck and lift.

"Lord of the vampires," the weakling gasped through his pain. "I hadn't thought..." He sucked a gurgling breath in, "the rumors were true..." The creature's flesh tore like thin sheets under his claws. Dracula tore the thing's heart out. Tossed it to the ground as the wretched creature gasped and withered before him. He turned to his human. The man was on his knees, huddled in on himself. He only looked up when Dracula leaned down to take his chin in his hands.

"Sara..." Leon whispered. His fine features were drawn tight. Contorted in sharp agony. " _Sara_."

"Sleep," Dracula compelled the man. "Sleep and do not dream." Leon, even in his broken state, tried to fight it. His weakness worked in the vampire's favor. Blue eyes clouded over. Slowly shut. Dracula crouched to keep the man upright as he gave in to the compulsion. He reached up to wipe the tears from the man's cheeks. Something tumbled from the human's limp hands.

A whip? Dracula looked closer at it. It was a strange thing. Manmade, yet... Not entirely. A gleam came from the decorative tip. A sort of heat. His fingers prickled uncomfortably when he reached down to pick it up. _Wrong. Not for him to wield. Never for him to use._ _Wrong_. Dracula let the strange thing drop down to lay against Leon's chest. The stinging sensation faded. Mm. He would have time to ponder it later. For now he had to care for his human. And, Dracula looked to the body of the lesser vampire, ensure that nothing like this ever happened again. A message would need to be sent. One that was _unmistakable_.


	5. Chapter 5

Anchoring the corpse to his home's grounds had taken time. Dracula hadn't minded. Draining the thing’s blood had stained the grass around it a dark red. Moving the castle would fix that. He wrinkled his nose at the stench. Dead flesh always stunk. It was regrettable that he’d have to wait for the meat to rot off. Removing the flesh would have sped up the process, but Dracula was loathe to touch any more of the creature than strictly needed.

Dracula paused to wipe away the last traces of blood from his hands before he entered his castle. Moonlight shone through his many windows as he made his way toward his bedroom. _Unacceptable._ Leon’s pale complexion. The tight wretchedness on his face. The grief; the pain. It made Dracula feel... uncomfortable. He reached his bedroom and quietly let himself inside. He’d laid Leon out and let him continue to sleep. Dracula did not join him in the bed, content instead to watch over the human.


End file.
